


По голове постучи, vol. 2

by dfvl



Series: По голове постучи [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Gen, POV Balin
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 11:24:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3608316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dfvl/pseuds/dfvl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>пост бпв, Торин опаздывает на переговоры с Бардом, и Балину нужно его и Двалина разбудить</p>
            </blockquote>





	По голове постучи, vol. 2

\- Это переходит всякие границы! – сварливо сказал один из советников, Томас, если я правильно запомнил имя, и я был с ним совершенно согласен. Бард не ответил. Он молодец, и месяца не прошло, как правит, а уже и советниками обзавелся, и ведет себя подобающе. То есть, приходит на переговоры вовремя. Он молча хмурился, пока я сотый раз бормотал извинения, и едва кивнул, когда Фили вскочил с места, и сказал:  
\- Не беспокойтесь, я сейчас сам выясню, почему король задерживается.  
Фили тоже молодец, расхохотался уже в коридоре, и почти не было слышно.   
Советники переглянулись, а я незаметно вздохнул – было бы еще что выяснять! Эти двое вчера выдумали новый повод и праздновали, пока на ногах держались. И после, судя по невнятному мычанию, которое я сквозь сон слышал, тоже пытались, но уже не могли.  
Время шло, Фили не возвращался, разговор между сородичами и советниками Барда не шел. У меня тоже все темы давно закончились.   
Не был бы один из этих двоих моим королем, нет, не был бы один из этих двоих моим братом – послал бы к махаловому деду эти переговоры и бесконечное ожидание и отправился бы приятно проводить время в компании разумных гномов. Или раздумывать, что сделать со своей частью сокровищ. Посмотрел бы, как у Ори дела в библиотеке. Выспался бы. Да что угодно лучше было бы, чем здесь сидеть и снова, снова извиняться за Торина.  
Когда Фили наконец вернулся, повисло тяжелое молчание. Он дернул меня за рукав и кивнул в сторону двери.   
\- Торин не просыпается. Я смог Двалина разбудить, но он сказал не трогать его и опять уснул.  
\- Так и сказал?   
Фили смутился:  
\- Ну, примерно так, да.  
Приятно, что хоть у некоторых в семье сохранилось достойное воспитание. Махнул рукой в сторону гостей, сказал:  
\- Развлекай. Скоро приведу.  
Фили улыбнулся:  
\- Они в покоях Двалина, - и пошел рассказывать глупейшую небылицу о том, как король страшно нужен на каких-то работах, но вот-вот освободится. И я пошел, по дороге только завернул на кухню за куском мясного пирога для себя и кастрюлей с половником – для этих двоих.  
Дверь в покои отворил как можно громче, пока доедал пирог, смотрел на пол, где абсолютно недостойно, тесно прижавшись друг к другу, храпели эти. Вздохнул, подошел ближе, наклонился и со всей силы ударил половником по дну кастрюли.   
Надо было, конечно, еще какие-нибудь салфетки на кухне захватить, чтобы свои уши поберечь, но эффект от грохота с лихвой окупил все страдания: и утренние, и от звука. Они вскочили. Брат, путаясь в спадающих штанах, побежал к топорам, а Торин панически оглядывался в поисках меча и орал:  
\- Атака! Все к бою!  
Я ударил еще раз.  
\- Двалин! – еще громче возопил Торин. - Скорее!  
\- Бегу! – прохрипел брат и, правда, побежал, размахивая топором и удерживая штаны второй рукой. И Торин побежал.   
Я ударил третий раз, и они наконец меня заметили.   
\- Балин! – возмущенно начал Торин, но я не дал ему договорить. Бросил кастрюлю на пол и подошел к брату, который решил снова улечься на пол.  
\- Так! Бард со свитой уже третий час дожидается. А ты, - легко пнул брата по ноге, - ты, если я верно помню, сегодня должен был на рассвете новых стражников выбирать. Поэтому, Король-под-Горой сейчас приведет себя в порядок и пойдет любезно беседовать с соседями, а мой дорогой брат приведет себя в порядок и пойдет выбирать достойную стражу. Хорошо?  
\- Хорошо, - ответили хором и принялись лениво оправлять одежду.  
\- Минут за пятнадцать управитесь? Или помочь?  
\- Да ты уже помог, спасибо, - пробурчал Торин. – Справимся. И извиниться не забудем.  
\- Вот и замечательно. Кстати, доброе утро!  
\- И тебе, брат. Доброе, аж деваться некуда.  
Я не ответил, кивнул на прощание и вышел. Немного повременил за дверью и услышал, как Торин обиженно жаловался:  
\- Его бы кто так разбудил, да? Посмотрел бы я.  
Брат не подвел:  
\- Так давай завтра и разбудим. Только кастрюлю полегче возьмем, не мальчик уже все-таки.  
Дальше слушать не стал. Я не мальчик, это он верно подметил.   
Неделю-другую в гостях ночевать буду, а там и забудется.


End file.
